


普鲁斯特效应（25）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 25.

　　开学前三天沈巍总算给罗浮生放了个假，

　　“接下来三天，稍微放松一下吧。” 沈巍说完这句话，罗浮生便开始盯着他看，眼神意味不明，但是忌惮于先前送去住校的警告，罗浮生还算收敛。

　　沈巍做饭，罗浮生一步不离地跟着他转悠，终于被沈巍一个转身不小心撞上，他开始碰瓷，粘着人不放。沈巍往他嘴里塞了块炖牛肉赶人，“不要在厨房转来转去的，小心被烫了，去玩会儿游戏吧。”

　　罗浮生嚼着牛肉晃悠到客厅，打了两把都没赢，觉得没劲儿，踢着拖鞋在厨房外徘徊，顺带探头看看里边的人，被沈巍发现了就装蒜：“牛肉味道不错，我等它出锅。”

　　土豆牛肉炖地香味浓郁，罗浮生闻着开始分泌口水，忽然被提示了似的，拽着衣服凑到鼻子前拽起来闻了闻，“闻着好像是淡了点儿？” 罗浮生推测，可自己也不是个香薰机，想香就能香的，罗浮生摊在沙发上苦恼，带着Alpha信息素的项链贴在胸口，罗浮生想把它拿近些，奈何项链的绳太短只够贴到嘴唇。

　　吃过午饭是罗浮生固定的午睡时间，沈巍靠在床头看书，罗浮生想着心事睡不着，不动声色地朝沈巍边上挪，先是贴到大腿，后来索性直接趴在沈巍身上了。

　　“怎么了？” 沈巍移开书看他。

　　“枕头太矮了。” 罗浮生趴着不动，揪着沈巍宽松的家居裤，一副你要是把我推下去我就把你裤子扒了的架势。

　　沈巍看了看这个小无赖，拿他没辙。书页继续翻动，罗浮生知道沈巍是默许了，开始得寸进尺。

　　“我睡不着。”

　　“闭上眼，别说话就睡着了。”

　　“大脑太亢奋，你拍拍它让它乖一点。”

　　沈巍把书放到床头柜上，顺着罗浮生的头顶抚到后脑然后轻轻拍了两下。

　　“乖了吗？”

　　“还差一点……” 其实罗浮生到点就犯困了，方才硬撑着磨人，此刻叫沈巍拍了两下大脑妥协了，剩嘴巴还在坚守。

　　沈巍重复着动作，顺着发梢捏着他的耳垂揉搓，直到人熟睡。

　　……

　　罗浮生醒来天都快黑了，沈巍由着他睡了一下午，想来是弥补他缺了一个暑假的懒觉。罗浮生跑下床找人，看见沈巍在阳台打电话，听到他的脚步声回头，见他穿着短袖睡衣站在落地窗前，蹙了蹙眉，低头一看还光着脚，沈巍对电话那头招呼了一声就挂了，进屋准备训人。

　　阳台门打开，灌了罗浮生肚子凉风，他打了寒噤，想不明白才刚八月末的天怎么这么冷，于是不等沈巍开口就老实地跑进屋里把拖鞋和外套穿上了，晚间吃过饭，沈巍吩咐罗浮生洗碗，拿过围裙套在他脖子上，环着腰绑好绳子，嘱咐他：“戴上手套用热水洗。” 罗浮生看看身上的围裙，胸口两个兔耳朵，口袋边还缝了个胡萝卜，罗浮生有点嫌弃：“哪来的围裙？” 沈巍抱着手看他，罗浮生条件反射地开始回忆：“哦……” 有次逛商城看着可爱心血来潮买了，后来当教师节礼物送给了沈巍，那时候自己还没来沈巍家呢，罗浮生服了自己，说是半仙也不为过： 沈巍现在可不是天天在给他做饭吃吗。

　　到底还是夏天呢，等罗浮生洗完被热气蒸出了一身细汗，打开冰箱找汽水，却发现可乐都换成了旺仔牛奶，瓶子上的小人瞪着大眼睛瞧他，罗浮生也不挑了，拿了一罐仰头干了，拎着领口扇风，忽然抽着鼻子嗅了嗅，“咦，好像浓了点。” 可不是，分子的热运动啊，罗浮生仿佛醍醐灌顶，眼睛一亮，跑到客厅毫不客气地跨到沈巍腿上，扯着衣领露着脖子凑到沈巍面前，“你闻。”

　　橘子牛奶味。

　　沈巍定定地瞧着罗浮生的眼睛，忽然探进他的睡衣里，顺着后背摸上去，道：“怎么出了这么多汗，去洗个澡，小心着凉。”

　　罗浮生刚刚燃起小火花“噗呲”一声灭了，傻愣愣地到沈巍把他推进浴室，关上门都没回过味儿来，罗浮生躺在浴缸里反思，“一点反应都没有？不能吧？” 他滑下去把嘴巴埋到水面下吐泡泡，一口气吐完又哗地起身，挺不服气：“有本事你忍着。”

　　罗浮生跟沈巍说完晚安就闭着眼装睡，他掰着手指头数，上次沈巍要他还是生日那天，算起来两人已经一个多月没做过了，前段时间废寝忘食地学习，腾不出脑子想这些。此刻吃饱穿暖开始思些不过审的东西，白天把觉都补够了，此刻思维开始活跃，生日那晚的景象一冒出来就霸占了罗浮生整个大脑，罗浮生嘴巴开开合合开始背出师表，背着背着串去琵琶行了，他晃晃脑袋，开始自暴自弃地在脑内看片，越看越热，沈巍的鼻子正对着他的后颈，忽冷忽热的鼻息刺激着腺体。

　　罗浮生毫无疑问地起了反应，小兄弟顶开内裤边缘的皮筋，探头探脑地比他还精神，罗浮生往后略靠了靠，沈巍的胸膛贴着他的后背规律地起伏，他轻轻掀开自己一侧的被子想散一散热气。动作间装有沈巍信息素的项链落在枕头上，顺着凹陷滑到他脸颊边，丝丝缕缕地散发着勾引他神魂的气息，真是雪上加霜，罗浮生悄悄地把手探进睡裤隔着内裤搓揉自己膨胀的欲望，呼吸愈来愈热，他难耐地扯下束缚的布料，握住自己的性器撸动，铃口渗出的液体沾染了整根，罗浮生的动作逐渐加快，快感迅速堆积，却始终不得满足，罗浮生喘息着，在心中向自己的羞耻心小声祈求：“还不够。”

　　他小心翼翼将沈巍搭在他腰间的手向下移，直到湿润的头部蹭到温热的手心，罗浮生像是被烫了一下，忍不住朝后缩了缩，随后朝沈巍掌心一下一下的顶弄，撩人的摩擦如同隔靴搔痒，十几下后罗浮生停下动作，判断着身后的人是否有苏醒的迹象。沈巍呼吸绵长，像是睡得深了，罗浮生壮了壮胆子，带着沈巍的手握住自己的性器撸动。半夜偷偷抓着爱人的手自慰，罗浮生紧张又刺激，比方才更为汹涌情欲从小腹开始肆虐，他撩起睡衣，学着沈巍的方式揉捏自己挺立的乳尖，酥麻的感觉从胸口蔓延至全身。

　　“唔。” 罗浮生慌忙张嘴咬住枕头堵住溢出口的呻吟，舌尖舔到了一个冰凉的事物，Alpha的信息素被他包裹在口腔中，从里到外地撩拨着他的欲望，后穴不可抑制地湿润了，情欲支配着罗浮生的行动，在他大脑做出反应前牵着沈巍的手指从腿间探到自己的穴口，股间黏腻的液体在两人手指间牵出透明的丝线，罗浮生插入自己的手指，湿软的肠壁贪婪挤压着入侵的物体，罗浮生难耐地抽插了两下后挣扎着抽离，挂坠从微微张开的口中滑出，罗浮生用牙齿叼住，身体因极度的羞耻而发烫，他颤抖地抓起沈巍的手指，缓慢地填充自己迫切的欲望，带动着他进出，轻轻晃动臀部刺激体内的敏感点，他难耐地扬起脖颈，快感层层累加，理智摇摇欲坠，罗浮生不由自主地加快摆动的速度，他沉浸在欲望中，丝毫没有察觉体内的手指开始迎合着他起伏的动作抽插，每一次都准确无误地戳中那一点，临近巅峰的那一刻，罗浮生死死捂住自己的嘴巴，堵住溢出口的呻吟，体内的手指却突然抽离，罗浮生心脏一紧，情潮瞬间退去。

　　“好玩吗？” 身后的沉声问他。

　　时间仿佛静止了，罗浮生捂着嘴不敢说话，沈巍也不等他回答，将他的一条腿折至胸前，比手指粗胀了数倍的东西便抵着穴口捅了进来，“啊……” 欲望再次袭来，沈巍箍住罗浮生的性器根部，对准了紧闭的生殖腔口狠狠地碾，给予最为直接而强烈的刺激。

　　


	2. 普鲁斯特效应（26）

chapter 26.

昨晚偷偷干坏事，天一亮沈巍就把自己的枕头被子抱进了客房，罗浮生站在一边低着脑袋讨价还价：“晚上睡觉我不碰你了行了吧。” 

沈巍铺好床，看着他一副怪可怜的样子，把人揽进怀里坦白：“是我控制不住。”

罗浮生环着沈巍的腰，信誓旦旦：“我保证，不贴着你睡，不往你怀里钻，我不碰你，真的……” 说到这底气有些不足，斟酌了一番改口，“就牵个手，那什么，你要觉得接触面积太大勾个手指也行。”

沈巍贴着罗浮生后颈的新伤口吻了吻，叹息着自嘲：“罗浮生，你真的要我的命。”

总之分房睡是板上钉钉的事了，罗浮生一上午都耷拉着脑袋，赌气似的故意躲着沈巍，沈巍去书房他去客厅，沈巍坐椅子他坐在地上，怕被沈巍念叨，坐下时还从沙发上捞了个靠枕垫了。沈巍也没空应付他的别扭，他正忙查看各科老师总结的暑假作业情况，将作业态度敷衍的一个个在本子上记下名字，计划开学后找这些人面谈，罗浮生闲着没事，伸着脖子偷看，拿着手机点开班级群，一连随机艾特了十几个名字，收获一连串问号，然后贱兮兮地发了个大哭的表情，搞得群里人心惶惶，企鹅图标上小红圈的数字不断增加，沈巍点开看，就瞧见罗浮生在群里危言耸听。从书房看出去，罗浮生盘腿坐在地上坐着，靠着沙发笑得前仰后合。

【班主任开启禁言】

-班主任：罗浮生，到书房来。

……

一分钟内前面亮闪闪的头像全灰了。罗浮生傻了，隔空对着书房喊：“你怎么在群里！”

“过来。” 

“有本事你出来抓我！” 罗浮生站在沙发上叫板。谁知沈巍真的就站起来了，罗浮生吓得跳下沙发冲到玄关穿鞋跑路。

“咔哒。” 罗浮生刚把手放到门把手上它就自己转动起来，见鬼了？罗浮生愣在那，房门拉开，对上门外跟沈巍几乎一模一样的脸。

罗浮生大脑短路，回身看，沈巍刚好走到玄关，站在他身后，看见门外的人微微皱眉，问道：“你怎么来了。”

线路接通，罗浮生反应过来，开口第一句话就是兴师问罪：“沈二面，你拿着我家钥匙干嘛？” 

沈烨挑着眉，不甘示弱：“明明是我哥家，什么时候成你家了？” 怼完转头看沈巍，“哥，你看看这小孩儿多没礼貌，你也不管管？”

沈巍看着门口剑拔弩张的两个人只觉得头疼，抬了抬下颚道：“你先进来，别杵在门口。” 沈烨错开罗浮生进了门，门给他留了，回头问他：“你刚不是要出门，走吧？” 

罗浮生视线在这两张一模一样的脸上扫来扫去，沈巍面无表情，沈烨一脸看戏，他立马改主意了，“不去了。” 说完下巴一抬，把门带上脱了鞋子回房。

“啧啧啧，你给他这无法无天的样儿。” 沈烨看着罗浮生的背影一脸不赞同地指责沈巍的教育方式。

“我惯的。” 进门不到十分钟训道自家小孩两回了，沈巍心里不乐意，面上也不给这个同胞弟弟好脸，“有什么事快说，喝水自己去厨房倒，午饭刚吃完，想蹭饭下楼左转有小餐馆，十块钱有吗？买碗刀削面够了。”一口气说完给沈烨呛愣了，这还是他沉默寡言惜字如金的高冷哥哥吗？近朱者赤近墨者黑，他就知道他哥整天跟个帮派小混混呆一起学不到好。

“不吃面，不蹭饭，不喝水。” 沈烨憋了一口气，顿了顿，正色道：“洪正葆死了。”

沈巍闻言面色一沉，洪正葆失踪的消息沈烨一早就告知他了，没想到不过几天的时间人说没就没了，沈烨看他脸色，半天没说一个字，忍不住试探：“洪帮的人应该会想办法把他带回去。” 沈巍下意识看向卧室紧闭的房门，语气坚决而冷冽：“休想。” 

“啊？” 沈烨没明白。沈巍看向他，表情狠厉：“他们一根发丝都别想碰到他。” 沈烨被亲哥盯得有些怵，微不可察地哆嗦了一下，宽慰道：“碰不到碰不到，还有我呢不是，手底下的人都安排出去了，有点风吹草动咱们立刻就能知道。这两天出门我会派人跟着他的。”沈巍听完只是叮嘱一句：“看紧一点。” 剩下的话虽然没说出口，但沈烨预感那个小祖宗要是出了什么差错，自己能被扒层皮。

正事儿聊完，沈烨跑去厨房泡了杯茶，恭恭敬敬地给沈巍倒了递过去，给他条尾巴估计能扇个龙卷风出来，沈巍心领神会，接过抿了一口，简明扼要：“说。”

沈烨憨笑着，看起来挺不好意思的样子：“我能在这住一段时间吗？”

“住在这干什么？”

“那什么，井然回来了，你听说了吗。” 沈烨斟酌着开口，说完观察沈巍脸色。

沈巍回忆一番，笑了，“他出了国就没联系过了，有十年了吧，怎么忽然回来了。” 原本只是随口一问，听在沈烨耳朵里就不得劲了，嘀咕了一句：“还能怎么，回来追求真爱吧。” 说完酸不溜秋地看沈巍。沈巍光顾着喝茶没看到，两人你一言我一语地聊家常，一会卧室门打开，罗浮生走出来，他钻床上睡了一觉，把上午的恩怨情仇睡忘了，走到半路停住迷瞪地在两个人之间瞅来瞅去，沈巍给沈烨使了个眼色，两人心照不宣，沈烨喝着茶装腔，罗浮生揉了揉眼再看，毫不犹豫地径直走到沈巍身边坐了，抱着胳膊跟对面的人撒起床气，“你怎么还在这。”

沈巍没兴趣观战小学生吵架现场，看了看钟表起身去厨房做饭，留两人在客厅自由发挥。

“我怎么不能在这，我不光现在在这我明天后天大后天大大后天都在这。”

罗浮生提炼了一下这段话，作总结，“你要睡这？”

“对。”

“住客房？”

“没错。”

“要住好几天？”

“怎么的？” 沈烨搓了搓手准备干架，谁知罗浮生兴奋上了，跑进客房捣鼓了半天，抱着一床被子枕头进了主卧，出来招呼沈烨，“被子枕头给你铺上了，祝您今晚做个好梦。” 态度比五星级酒店还专业，这么热情整的沈烨心虚起来，蹭了蹭鼻子道：“其实我哥还没同意呢。” 罗浮生搭住沈烨的肩，扯着领口神秘兮兮，“给你看个宝贝。” 沈烨一眼看过去，忍不住感叹，还挺白，接着看到他脖子间的项链，罗浮生把链子勾起来，露出下面坠着的东西，可不就是个戒指，沈烨直愣愣地瞧：“我哥都跟你求婚啦？” 罗浮生一脸高深莫测，“懂了吧？” 

“懂什么？” 沈烨转不过弯儿来。

“这家里现在我说了算。”罗浮生自信得不行，搞得沈烨都不好意思质疑。

沈巍把汤炖上走出来，瞧见两人凑在一起说话，和平共处是好事，可这也挨得太近了，聊什么聊得那么投入？自己过来都没人知道？心里不爽，皱着眉故意出声吓唬，“你们两个在干什么？”


End file.
